Together Again
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: RichXJake from BMC! Jake has Rich over but they need to babysit Jake's little cousin Amy at the last minute. However, it brings back some memories that Rich is less than fond of. I don't own BMC or the Muppets of course. T is just because of a tiny bit of cursing.


**HEYO! WAZZUP? GUYS, SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME! I LITERALLY HATE EVERYONE IN MY GRADE, THEY'RE ALL FAKE BITCHES!**

 **Well, at least I can make it better with a gay fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Be More Chill OR the Muppets OR The movie "The Muppets Take Manhattan" OR the song "Together Again" no matter how many times I sing it. I only own the six-year-old, Amy. Shit, that sounded wrong...**

 **Also, I JUST realized that most of my stories start with dialogue like "Hey, can. I tell you something?" with no context whatsoever. And I'm going to keep doing that. Characters may be a wee bit OOC, but OOC is really my thing, so, okay?**

* * *

"Hey Rich, can you get in here for a sec?" Jake called to his boyfriend.

"Sure." Rich called back **(um hi sry but u have 2 imagine rich's lisp. don't no how 2 write it)**

"My aunt just called. She needs a last minute babysitter for my six-year-old cousin, Amy." Jake ays, apologetically "I know that I promised that it could just be us tonight but she didn't really give me a choice and it's only for a few hours until eight actually."

Rich sighed "Sure, dude, it's cool." "I'll make it up to you I swear." Jake replied, snaking an arm around Rich's shoulders.

 **UHHH...LINE BREAK THINGIE? OH, DID YOU KNOW THAT RICK X JAKE IS CANON?! :D**

After a few minutes, Jake's aunt knocked on the door with Jake's cousin, Amy who had a little bag on her shoulder. "Sorry for the short notice boys. But she's easy. She already ate and she has a bunch of movies in her bag, if you put one on then she's completely occupied. I have to go now, bye!" She ran off with Jake calling out a goodbye after her.

Once inside, Amy saw Rich and said to Jake "Sorry I interrupted your play date. Mommy just had to go somewhere." "That's okay," Rich replied, "We can watch your movies." "Okay" Amy chirped and headed over the couch, pulling a DVD out of her bag

Jake showed her how to put the movie in and the TV screen lit up and started playing some cheery, happy Disney shit. Rich and Jake tolerated about 20ish minutes of it before internally dying of boredom during the princess movie. "Hey Amy," Jake said, "Because I showed you how to change the movie, can Rich and I go into the other room to, uh, continue our play date?" After Amy said that she would be fine and the boys wandered into the back room.

Full disclosure: They showed no signs of being a couple at all in the back room, so stop thinking like that, dirty minded people

Fuller disclosure: They played video games

Jeremy and Michael had managed to get them into video games and now they loved them. Sometimes the four of them would play together, but no _Apocalypse of the Damned_ , that was reserved for Michael and Jeremy only. **(What? I made it a Boyf Riends thing. Sue me)** They played for about an hour before Jake said "We should probably check on Amy. Her mom will be here soon. Here, I'll turn everything off, I'll meet you in there"

Rich walked into the room Amy was in to see her asleep on the couch. He was about to turn around to tell Jake that she was sleeping until he heard a familiar voice that made his heart stop

"Together again, again

Gee, it's good to be together again, again"

Rich spun around. He couldn't see Kermit on the TV so he had to be in his head. But all the Squips were destroyed. Did it come back?

"I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone

It's not starting over, it's just going on!"

This was it. His Squip was back and tormenting him with Muppet songs. He started to panic. Everything else became white noise. He was shaking. He couldn't breathe. Jake walked in and saw Rich. "What happened?!"

"He's back. It's back. I thought it was gone. But it's back. Help, get it out. I need Mountain Dew Red!" Rich cried. Jake looked up at the TV an immediately understood. "Rich. That's not in your head. That's not the Squip. Amy put on 'The Muppets Take Manhattan'. It opens with Kermit singing but you can't see him. Listen, he's not even singing anymore." Indeed, now Ms. Piggy was singing. Jake walked over to the TV and took out the disc, putting it back in its case and stuffing the DVD back in Amy's bag. For a second the only sound in the room was Rich's shaky breathing. He walked back over to Rich and sat down next to him, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Thanks" Rich said, he sounded close to tears "And sorry about that. I was probably overreacting there."

"Hey," Jake said, frowning at his boyfriend "You weren't overreacting. You had that Squip for, what, two years? That's longer than all of our friends combined. It was something awful and controlling. You're not overreacting if you're afraid of it. I think the last time it was brought up, Jenna Rolan pissed her pants." Rick let out a small chuckle. "Thanks anyway." Jake pulled Rich onto his lap and kissed him. "No problem, babe" They sat together kissing and cuddling until Amy's mom arrived.

* * *

 **Awww. Fun Fact: Had the hardest time deciding on this song and "Rainbow Connection" to scare Rich. If I did use the latter I would have used the line "Have you been half asleep, and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name. Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailor? The voice might be one and the same. I've heard it too many times to ignore it, it's something that I'm supposed to be" because it would be the Squip saying that he belonged the and the whole voices in my head thing. I decided on Together Again because it sounds super creepy slowed down and I would be like "Rich, I'm back and I never left"**

 **Review but no flames, that's Rich's thing. (yes I went there)**


End file.
